Una Cancion, miles de sentimientos
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que las Suite precure salvaron al mundo, para celebrar tal acontecimiento Afrodita esta en la busqueda de una nueva musa, lo conseguira, CAP 01: LA ELECCION DE LA HADA MUSICAL


**UNA CANCION, MILES DE SENTIMIENTOS.**

* * *

Hola, este es un fic que hago en homenaje a la serie de Precure, asi mismo si están leyendo este fic, los invito a que se paseen el grupo de Kiseki no Fansub el cual está haciendo un gran trabajo en el fansubeo de la series Precure, así sin más espero que les agrade.

* * *

 _ **No es sencillo encontrar la felicidad en nosotros mismos y no es posible encontrarla en otro lugar.-Agnes Repplier.**_

 **CAP 01: LA ELECCION DE LA HADA MUSICAL**

Ya había pasado un año de los sucesos de Major land y las Precure, durante ese año todo había ido en paz el cuarteto de Precure han estado luchando persiguen sus sueños incansablemente, Hibiki practica con mucha seriedad el piano al grado de participar en recitales de gran renombre, dando lo mejor de sí, así mismo Kanade cada vez empezaba a tener fama como pastelera y sus postres empezaban a tener fama.

Ellen cantaba todos los fines de semana en el parque haciendo que muchos espectadores se reunieran y disfrutaran de la buena música, en esos momentos ella era feliz, no importa si había un bebe en brazos, en ese momento empezaba a cantar una nana para arrullarlo, o si no era suficiente cantaba otro tipo de canciones, realmente ella era feliz haciendo eso.

Mientras tanto en Major Land

La reina estaba sentada viendo las audiciones de la nueva hada que cantaría la canción de la felicidad, pero después de que Hummy cantara esa canción hace un año, todas las voces que escuchaba sentían que no eran las adecuadas para cantarla, finalmente pasa la última hada y se quedan sin opciones.

-Reina es necesario es escoger una hada para este año, debemos celebrar con gran jubilo un año de que el reino fue salvado por las guerreras legendarias Precure.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ninguna voz es lo suficiente buena para cantarla, han venido todas las hadas del reino y el puesto aún está vacante.

-No todas vinieron, alguien que se le mando la invitación no se ha presentado aún.

-¿De quién se trata?- pregunta la reina ya que conocía a todas las hadas y sabía que todas habían participado en las audiciones, así quien faltaba.

-Se trata de una quien está en el mundo humano, se le hizo llegar la invitación pero decidió no venir, se trata el hada musical Siren, ella se le mando la invitación para que viniera y hasta este momento no se ha presentado.

-Me gustaría ver lo que está haciendo- dice Afrodita algo extrañada la actitud de Siren al no presentarse a las audiciones para ser la hada que cante la canción de la felicidad, en ese momento, así usando su poder activa el agua de su cuarto del trono el cual le permite ver el mundo humano y ve algo que se sorprende, ve que la imagen que le muestra es una en donde Siren va caminando dirigiendo sus pasos al parque de la ciudad Kanon, con su guitarra y una bocina.

Mientras iba caminando se detiene en unos puestos y compra unos bocadillos, finalmente después de otros tantos minutos llega al este lugar, puede ver como el lugar es muy animado, sonando música, algunos tocaban con sus trompetas, otros cantaban a coro, pero después de unos minutos el ruido de los demás cantantes se detiene, Afrodita se extrañó por el cambio de actitud de todos los cantantes, cuando se iba a preguntar qué está pasando cuando de repente empieza a escuchar unos acordes de guitarra, y ven como Siren empieza a cantar, el tono que usaba era un tono alegre y movido sin darse cuenta mientras miraba como cantaba se empieza a balancear al ritmo de la canción, a los pocos minutos después de que termina esa canción, ve que se acercan varios músicos y como si estuvieran de acuerdo empiezan a tocar una canción en conjunto, Siren actúa como la vocalista mientras el coro funciona como segunda voz, podía ver como ella se divertía con ese grupo de cantantes.

Finalmente después de que terminara de cantar y despidiendo a los que le habían acompañado todos los músicos empiezan a regresar a sus lugares y todos empiezan a tocar sus instrumentos, así también Siren ella empieza a cantar para entretener al público, después de unas tres horas viendo como cantaba sin parar y viendo como disfrutaba de la música con una gran sonrisa, tanto Afrodita como los jueces habían tomado una decisión, ella iba a ser la hada que cantara la canción de la felicidad este año, solo había que comunicárselo.

Cuando pensaba contactarla ve que está atardeciendo y empieza a recoger tanto su bocina como su guitarra y ve que se dirige no a la casa de su papa, sino a un hospital lentamente ve como se detiene en la entrada y la detiene una enfermera; pero al reconocerla y ver quien es la deja pasar, ve como sube por un ascensor y llega a un piso donde ve el letrero de la sala y pone una cara de terror, así mientras Siren llega a una sala ve que hay varias camas con niños acostados, los niños al verla se alegran y esta les devuelve una sonrisa, así que sentándose, empieza a cantar sus canciones y ve como ellos cantan con ella, puede ver como el sitio se llena de alegría y felicidad, finalmente después de una hora de cantar sin parar ella se despide, no sin antes prometerles a los niños que regresara la próxima semana.

Cuando iba dirigiéndose al ascensor es detenida por una enfermera y en el oído le comenta algo, Siren pone un rostro triste y sorprendido al mismo tiempo que decide seguir a la enfermera, llegan a una habitación donde esta acostado un anciano, puede ver como su cuerpo está conectado a maquinas los cuales hacen que prolongue dolorosamente su vida, al anciano al verla dice- muchas gracias enfermera por traerla.

-Sr Kurosawa…- dice Siren viendo como ella está a punto de romper en llanto.

-No llores pequeña, una niña como tú no debería de derramar sus lágrimas a un vejestorio como yo, quiero que sonrías y vivas tan feliz como siempre- dice el anciano al momento que se quita la máscara respiratoria.

-Por favor no lo haga- dice Siren viendo cómo se quita la mascarilla.

-Te pido un favor, podrías cantar para mí, en lo que duermo un poco- dice el anciano en lo que muestra una sonrisa.

Siren al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, con los ojos nublados por estas toma su lágrimas, puede notar como sus manos tiemblan, con firmezas toma la guitarra y empieza a tocar una nana, las notas musicales así como las vocales se esfuerzan en expresar alegría y felicidad, la canción era cantada con tal belleza que el anciano sonríe al mismo tiempo que lentamente cierra sus ojos, después de unos minutos después de terminar su canción ella lo mira y ve que este ya ha fallecido, ella no puede más que llorar por él. A los pocos minutos después llega la enfermera y al ver la escena, abraza a Siren y esta llora en sus brazos.

-Sabes una cosa Ellen, los días que venias a cantar con él, así como le platicabas sobre lo que hacían tus amigas, eran los momentos más felices de él, en ningún momento trato de engañarte y antes de que tu aparecieras el no tenía ningún deseo de vivir ya que su esposa e hijos murieron en un accidente , el solo deseaba morir, tu pequeña le regalaste algo que no tiene precio, le regalaste unos últimos días felices y alegres, mira su rostro, el cual está lleno de felicidad y paz.

Al escuchar esas palabras ella lloro más, aun podía recordar el modo en que conoció a ese anciano, y por eso sentía un nudo en su garganta, después de unos minutos de estar llorando se calma y dice- gracias…

Despues de eso, ve como se llevan su cuerpo, trata de poner una sonrisa, pero no podía, asi que la enfermera la lleva a la cafetería para que se calme un poco, después de unos minutos de tomarse una taza de te, se tranquiliza y decide irse a descansar ya que el dia siguiente tenia escuela.

Afrodita deshace su magia, se sienta en su trono y piensa cuidadosamente, por todo lo que ha visto Siren es la candidata ideal para que sea la hada elegida para cantar la canción de la felicidad, pero estará de acuerdo.

Continuara…

 **Notas del autor:** Ok, sé que muchos de ustedes me conocen por fic de series de Digimon, este fic tiene un sabor especial, siempre he querido escribir de esta y espero que les agrade el producto final, ahora las cuestiones, Siren cantara la canción de la alegría, Superara la muerte del anciano, de que se tratara el cuarto de los niños que fue a visitar, eso y más en el siguiente episodio llamado **: ¿Aceptaras ser la hada cantante?**

Pd: Recuerden que un review hace a un escritor feliz, asi que espero que dejen sus reviews


End file.
